SICK LOVER
by Haechanie
Summary: Jangan pernah menutup matamu terlalu lama. Jantungku bisa berhenti berdetak jika kau melakukannya. [MARKXHAECHAN, MARKHYUCK; NCT] Ini REMAKE dari FF Kakakku (Lautanbiru) dengan judul LOVE SICK.


**Sekali lagi, ini REMAKE dari FF kakak aku yang judulnya sama.**

 **Hanya castnya aja yang kuganti dan beberapa kalimat yang kurang pas.**

.

.

.

 ** _BRAKKK_**

"AKU TIDAK MENCIUMNYA!"

Bantingan pintu juga teriakan menggelegar membuat beberapa siswa yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tugas mereka terlonjak kaget. Suasana kelas pagi hari masih begitu tenang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas. Golongan anak rajin yang datang bahkan sebelum gerbang sekolah dibuka.

"Orang idiot pun tahu kalau kau menciumnya"

Beberapa siswa itu hanya menghela nafasnya maklum melihat pemandangan pagi hari yang sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka. Tom and Jerry –mereka menyebutnya. Hal yang selalu terjadi setiap hari hingga mereka bosan. Siswa-siswa tadi kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti tanpa berniat melerai keduanya. Biarkan saja mereka bertengkar, setidaknya mereka tidak saling membunuh itu sudah bagus.

"Aish! Aku tidak menciumnya, Mark!"

Remaja berkulit tan itu –Haechan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap remaja lain di depannya yang masih menampilkan raut datar. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tercetak disana. Namun ia tahu, ada emosi yang sedang ditahan oleh laki-laki bernama asli Lee Minhyung itu.

"Menurutmu, yang seperti ini bukan mencium, huh?"

Mata Haechan membelalak lebar melihat adegan di depannya. Adegan dimana Mark meraih tengkuk Jaemin –teman sekelasnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir remaja mungil itu.

Mark menyeringai melihat ekspresi kemarahan Haechan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Jaemin. Menggigit bibir tipis itu pelan –memberi akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk.

"Ngghh~~"

Sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Jaemin cukup untuk membuat darah Haechan mendidih. Ia menggeram. Cukup. Mark benar-benar keterlaluan!

 ** _SREETTT_**

 ** _BRAKKK_**

Satu sentakan keras di tubuh Mark membuat ciuman itu terputus dan tubuh keduanya menghantam meja.

"Kau!" tuding Haechan pada Jaemin. Nafasnya memburu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. "Anggap ciuman tadi tidak pernah terjadi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia menarik kerah seragam Mark dan menyeret anak yang tengah menyeringai puas itu keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang _shock_ melihat drama telenovela dadakan.

Juga Jaemin yang kini melorot lemas di lantai. Entah karena ciuman maut Mark pada bibirnya atau karena _glare_ mematikan milik iblis bernama Haechan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menciumnya, hah?" teriak Haechan penuh emosi.

Keduanya berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar nan rindang. Tempat pelarian terbaik jika mereka sedang tidak niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran sekolah yang memuakkan.

"Kau juga melakukannya dengan Yukhei tadi." Jawab Mark enteng. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan hijau dibawahnya. Sinar matahari yang menyeruak di antara pepohonan membuat wajah tampannya berkilauan.

"Yukhei yang menciumku, bukan aku yang melakukannya." bela Haechan. Ia menarik nafasnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan emosi. Sepertinya cukup berhasil karena kini ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Mark.

"Kau tidak menolak."

Haechan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah akan meledak lagi sebelum bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari jam digitalnya membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Ia segera membuka ransel hitamnya dan mulai mengobrak abrik isinya. Tangannya mengambil dua botol kecil berisi pil-pil berwarna hijau dan putih. Keningnya mengkerut mencium bau khas obat-obatan setelah penutup botol tadi terbuka. Raut tidak suka tercetak jelas.

"Dasar obat sialan! Kenapa aku harus meminummu, hah?"

Mark tersenyum tipis mendengar umpatan Haechan.

"Kau sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Jangan berlebihan!" Ucap Mark sembari bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebutir pil berwarna hijau dan dua butir pil berwarna putih lalu meletakkan ketiga pil tadi di ujung lidahnya. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut karena rasa pahit yang mulai menyebar di indra perasanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin meminumnya dengan cara itu, Mark!"

Mark tak menghiraukan penolakan Haechan. Ia segera menarik Haechan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh berisi itu agar tidak berontak.

"Aku tidak sudi menyentuh bibir bekas ciumanmu dengan Jaemin. Lepas –mmfftd..mffdtdd"

Ucapan Haechan terhenti saat Mark mulai menempelkan bibir keduanya. Mark dengan teganya menjepit hidung Haechan hingga mau tak mau anak itu harus membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas. Di saat itulah, Mark mulai memasukkan obat tadi melalui lidahnya. Mendorong benda kecil dengan rasa pahit luar biasa itu ke ujung tenggorokan Haechan.

Haechan mencengkeram seragam sekolah Mark saat rasa pahit itu mulai menyebar. Ia cepat-cepat menelan ketiga pil tadi. Air mata telah menumpuk di kedua kelopaknya. Sungguh, ia benci harus menelan pil-pil itu setiap harinya.

"Jangan menangis bodoh!" Ucap Mark lirih hingga menyerupai bisikan. Ia kembali melesakkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Haechan. Menyesap rasa pahit yang masih terasa di lidah Haechan hingga berkurang. Memilinnya begitu lembut guna menenangkan pemiliknya yang berontak.

"Hidupmu akan bertambah satu hari lagi." Tambahnya setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Ia mengusap lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Haechan. Dikecupnya kedua mata Haechan yang kini mengeluarkan buliran bening. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Haechan dan tampak berkilauan karena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Aku bosan minum obat" jawab Haechan disertai isakan pelan. Ia menepis jemari Mark yang berada di wajahnya. Mark tak meyahut. Ia kembali memeluk Haechan dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher anak itu. Menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar hingga membuatnya kecanduan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau dicium oleh Yukhei sialan itu?" tanya Mark. Ia melepas pelukannya setelah dirasa tubuh Haechan berhenti bergetar.

" _Kenapa?_ Kau cemburu?" ketus Haechan.

"Cih! Lalu kau tadi apa? Kau juga cemburu" balas Mark. Ia kembali menyeringai melihat Haechan yang kini merengut dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih imut.

"Kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Chan! Jadi hilangkan sifat pencemburumu itu. _Mengerti?_ "

" _Ya_ ~ _Ya_ ~ Kalau begitu aku bebas berciuman dengan siapapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencium orang lain seperti tadi untuk membalasku!" Kali ini sudut bibir Haechan yang terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. Ia tertawa puas dalam hati saat melihat manik hitam Mark tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu waktu kecil kan?"

"Aish! Itu kan hanya untuk membujukmu supaya kau mau minum obat. Aku masih kecil waktu itu. Mana tahu aku kalau artinya seperti ini"

"Seorang _laki-laki_ harus menepati janjinya. Kecuali kalau kau adalah _wanita_ " Ujar Mark yang membuat Haechan kembali merengut.

"Sialan! Aku ini laki-laki tulen idiot! Mau lihat buktinya?"

"Dengan senang hati~" ucap Mark dengan seringaian mesumnya. Haechan yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Sialan! Sialan! Dasar otak mesum!" Haechan cepat-cepat bangkit dari pangkuan Mark sebelum anak itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Bagaimana kalau Mark memperkosanya disini. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Oh sialan~ otak Haechan mulai kemana-mana sekarang.

"Wajahmu memerah Haechan ah~"

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!" teriak Haechan sambil berlari menjauhi Mark. Sungguh, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengumpat! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mengumpat itu tidak baik." Balas Mark namun sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Haechan yang sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Mark tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah memerah Haechan yang menggemaskan.

Mark bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menyusul Haechan, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Namja itu membuka ransel coklat miliknya, mengambil satu tablet berwarna putih di dalam plastik bening yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Kau tahu Chan? aku juga bosan dengan benda pahit ini." Ucapnya lirih. Tanpa ragu, ditelannya tablet putih itu. Kedua alisnya sampai bertaut akibat rasa pahit yang mulai terasa di lidahnya.

"Tapi kalau dengan ini kita bisa bertengkar setiap hari, meminumnya seribu tahun pun bukan masalah." Lanjutnya lagi sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark melirik ke arah pintu berkali-kali. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh Oh _Seongsanim_ –guru ter _killer_ yang mengajar kelas dua. Dan masalahnya ada pada Haechan yang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini.

Mark resah tentu saja –tidak biasanya Haechan datang terlambat. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah anak itu tidak masuk sekolah. Dan hanya satu alasan yang membuat Haechan tidak masuk sekolah: penyakitnya kambuh.

Dua menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan tergesa Mark bangkit dari duduknya. Diambilnya ransel coklat miliknya dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Tanpa perduli Oh _Seongsanim_ yang mulai berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

Mark baru berlari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan mulai menghantam dadanya. Mark mencengkeram seragam sekolahnya erat. Wajah tampan itu kini meringis kesakitan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pori-pori kulitnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Tanda bahwa jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras dan bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

"S –sial..." lirihnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam ranselnya. Mengetikkan nama sang Ayah di kontak ponselnya dan menekan tombol _dial_ berwarna merah.

' _Halo–'_

'A –Ayah..." Nafas Mark mulai tersengal-sengal.

' _Markeuli… Apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

"T –tolong aku... Akhh- "

Sambungan itu terputus oleh teriakan kesakitan Mark. Manik hitam milik Mark perlahan menutup seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai diambil alih oleh kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama denganku. Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku terbebas darimu, Mark!"

Haechan menggerutu kesal melihat satu sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sosok itu berjalan sambil menenteng infusnya. Sesekali ia mencengkeram dadanya sambil meringis kecil. Haechan yang melihatnya khawatir juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haechan. Jaraknya dengan sosok itu masih beberapa meter. Ia ingin bangun dari kursi taman ini untuk membantu, namun salahkan kakinya yang lemas hingga ia malas untuk berjalan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa bodoh!" jawab sosok yang tak lain adalah Mark itu. Tangannya mengambil botol infus dan segera memindahnya ke tiang yang memang tersedia di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. Setelahnya ia duduk disamping Haechan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga suara Haechan memecah senyap yang ada. "Dokter bilang kankerku sudah menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darah. Dokter juga bilang kalau hidupku mungkin hanya akan bertahan– "

"Jangan percaya padanya." Mark menyela. Ia menatap Haechan yang tengah memandangnya tak mengerti. "Dokter pernah bilang pada orangtuaku bahwa hidupku tidak akan sampai umur tujuh tahun. Tapi buktinya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Haechan tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu" lirihnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya saat sembuh nanti."

"Mark…..." panggil Haechan.

"Heum.." Mark menoleh. Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya hingga menutupi sebagian mata. Membuatnya mengerjapkan kedua manik hitamnya karena perih. Haechan mendekat ke arah Mark, menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut milik Mark yang mengganggu.

"Ayo kita menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga." ujarnya. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya. Haechan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Mark tersenyum tipis. Dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas dari jarum infus, ia menarik Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Haechan terkejut, namun ia mulai menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Mark.

"Setelah kita menikah, aku hamil lalu kita akan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu." Ucap Haechan sambil tersenyum. Membayangkan dirinya hamil entah kenapa membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Kau laki-laki bodoh! Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil." Kata Mark. Ia menyentil kening Haechan pelan –menciptakan ringisan kecil dari teman tapi mesranya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita adopsi anak saja." Usul Haechan.

Mark menghela nafasnya. "Lalu kau mau anak itu menjadi yatim piatu lagi karena kita mati setelah mengadopsinya?"

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Mark.

"Ya sudah, kita mengadopsi anak di surga saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Haechan lagi.

Mark memutar bola matanya menyadari betapa konyol pemikiran Haechan itu.

"Kau mau mengadopsi bayi apa disana? Bayi tuyul? Anak laki-laki dengan sempak putih yang sukanya main kepiting? Menggelikan!"

Haechan mendelik kesal, ia melepaskan pelukan Mark lalu meninju lengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dan mempunyai keluarga denganku ya sudah. Dasar menyebalkan!" kesal Haechan.

Mark terkekeh melihat wajah manis Haechan yang merengut. Ia menarik dagu Haechan lalu mengecup bibir pucatnya cepat. Haechan yang tidak siap dengan kecupan tiba-tiba itu hanya terpaku. Rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Kita masih kelas dua SMA! Kenapa pikiranmu sudah kemana-mana."

Haechan semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mark. Rona merah semakin menyebar hingga telinga. Ya Tuhan! Betapa malunya ia sekarang. Ia masih enam belas tahun dan sudah berfikir tentang menikah bahkan mempunyai anak. Salahkan drama korea yang meracuni otaknya.

"Aish! Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Mark kembali tertawa melihat Haechan yang merajuk. Ia merengkuh Haechan ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala orang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya itu berkali-kali.

"Haechan –ah….. Berjanjilah padaku….." Mark menatap lekat paras manis Haechan. Diusapnya pipi Haechan lembut hingga membuat anak itu bergetar karena sentuhannya. "Jangan pernah menutup matamu terlalu lama, jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kalau kau sampai melakukannya."

Haechan mengangguk walau tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Detik selanjutnya kedua manik itu saling bertatapan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Haechan bisa merasakan deru nafas Mark diatas bibirnya. Jantung Haechan rasanya menggila karena detakannya yang terlalu cepat.

"S-sial! Ini seperti di film-film." Gumam Haechan.

Mark ingin tertawa sebenarnya namun ia tahan. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka tapi tingkah Haechan seolah-olah ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melakukan hal tersebut.

"Berarti kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" goda Mark.

Perlahan mata Haechan terpejam saat Mark mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Bersamaan dengan setetes cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Haechan, Mark menciumnya dengan segala perasaan yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo Lee Haechan bodoh!_

 _Apa kau sudah sadar saat membaca suratku ini, huh?_

 _Sialan kau! Sudah kubilang jangan menutup matamu terlalu lama. Kenapa kau tidak mematuhinya. Lihatlah apa akibatnya? Jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Kupikir memang sudah waktuku saja untuk pergi._

 _Maaf. Maaf tidak ada disampingmu saat kau membuka mata. Kau terlalu lama tidur. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu terbaring begitu saja dengan alat-alat sialan yang menempel pada tubuh sexy-mu itu. Kekekekek~_

 _Jangan menangisiku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Lagipula kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?_

 _Aku tidak berharap kau segera menyusulku. Sungguh, setiap hari aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberimu umur yang lebih panjang. Supaya kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama bersama orang-orang tersayang._

 _._

 _Ah~_

 _Kau ingin punya baby kan?_

 _Tidak perlu mengadopsi bayi tuyul. Aku pernah membaca fanfiction –disitu banyak sekali cerita-cerita laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Mungkin kau juga bisa hamil. (Kuharap author itu tidak menipuku)._

 _Baby Chenle~_

 _Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai nama yang sudah kubuat?_

 _Ia pasti akan menjadi bayi yang lucu dan tampan seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Kita akan membuatnya setelah kita berkumpul di surga. Aku sudah minum obat kuat setiap hari._

 _Ah~~ menulis bagian ini rasanya aku ingin segera 'menidurimu'. Kekekekek~~_

 _._

 _Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu_

 _Rindu mendengar suaramu, rindu tawamu_

 _Aku rindu menciummu, memelukmu_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu setiap harinya._

 _Percayalah, tak ada hari yang kulewati tanpa merindukanmu_

 _Kurasa malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada didekatku. Apa kau mau titip salam padanya? Oh baiklah~ akan kusampaikan salammu padanya._

 _Ah ya, ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan ini padamu. Ingat ini baik-baik!`_

 _Aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan._

 _Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu_

 _Aku mencintaimu sampai aku menghabiskan nafas terakhirku_

 _Aku mencintaimu Haechanie_

 _Bayi beruang kesayanganku,_

 _Dulu, saat ini, dan selamanya_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bodoh! Aku bangun bodoh!"

Haechan terisak membaca surat Mark yang ditulis untuknya. Diremasnya kertas berwarna coklat itu kuat. Hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa Mark telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Haechan sempat dinyatakan koma oleh Dokter. Selama itu pula, kondisi jantung Mark mengalami penurunan. Ia tidak segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untuknya. Dan akhirnya seminggu yang lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Haechan menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia tersenyum tipis membaca tulisan terakhir di surat itu. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan cinta Mark untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Mark."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

Seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru terang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Anak laki-laki itu menatap tidak suka pada butiran-butiran putih sebesar biji jagung bernama obat yang terletak di atas nampan ranjang rawatnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus minum obat pahit ini!" ungkapnya kesal.

"Eh kau mengumpat?"

Anak laki-laki tadi menoleh saat sebuah suara asing tertangkap indra pendengarnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus pada sosok yang mengintip dibalik pintu.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan kulit kecoklatan memberanikan diri mendekati anak laki-laki tadi.

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Namaku Haechan. Kalau kau?" tanya anak bernama Haechan itu pada anak laki-laki tadi.

"Mark."

"Eommaku bilang mengumpat itu tidak baik. Nanti Tuhan marah lho." Ucap Haechan polos. Ia berusaha naik ke ranjang rawat Mark, namun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh gembulnya.

"Kau itu gendut sekali sih." Ucap Mark yang membuat Haechan merengut kesal.

"Sialan kau! Aku itu sehat tahu."

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan yang kini menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau bilang mengumpat itu tidak baik. Kenapa sekarang kau yang mengumpat?" tanya Mark. Ia kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah manis Haechan yang semakin terlihat imut ketika kesal.

"Minum obatmu saja sana. Kau ingin cepat sembuh kan?" tanya Haechan. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk naik ke ranjang rawat Mark. Sungguh, tubuh gembulnya membuatnya susah saja.

"Aku tidak suka rasanya. Pahit sekali." Tolak Mark. Ia membuat mimik wajah ingin muntah yang membuat Haechan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ayolah~ kau kan anak laki-laki. Tahan saja rasa pahitnya." Ucap Haechan menyemangati.

Mark menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai lalu berkata pada Haechan. "Jadilah milikku baru aku mau minum obat-obat sialan ini."

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak bernama Mark itu. Tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah" ucap Haechan. "Aku milikmu Markeuli~"

"Janji?"

"Ya aku janji."


End file.
